Right Now
by Dr.Badass
Summary: Elena's turned her humanity off. And now she's thrown a party. Can Damon help her feel again?


Damon pulled into the drive way leading to the boarding house.

"What the-" he said looking towards the house and cutting his brother off mid-sentence

"What is she doing now?" Stefan sighed looking at Damon

Damon sighed too. "Looks like she's partying her sorrows away."

"With half the town it seems." Stefan added as Damon parked up amongst other cars.

"Let's go and do damage control." Damon said as he switched the engine off

Stefan laughed and Damon looked at him questionably "What?"

"Nothing." Stefan said trying to keep a straight face "I just never imagined you to be the party police."

Damon rolled his eyes and got out of the car, Stefan followed suit and they walked to the front door which wasn't even closed properly. He pushed his way inside taking in the sight. It looked like most of Mystic Falls high were in his house.

"Oh God, the alcohol." He said aloud and Stefan hurried to the nearest cabinet.

"All gone." He said looking a little pissed off

Damon groaned. "Check the Petrus." Stefan nodded and hurried off. If these children had drank their $3000 wine he might have to rip out someone's spleen.

"Hey man, awesome house!" Some jock said lifting his hand in a high five

Damon raised his eyebrow and walked away from him. He needed to find Elena.

Pushing his way through the drunken teenagers he stopped as a pretty red head vomited on his favourite Persian rug.

He flashed over to her. "Get out of my house. Now."

"I'm sorry." She sobbed as she wiped her mouth. "Now." Damon said firmly, compelling her. "And you…" he grabbed her friend and made eye contact "…you clean this up." The girl nodded vaguely as he walked off.

Stefan appeared then at his elbow "I've hidden the Petrus…and I'm washing my sheets."

"Ugh. They better not be in my room." Damon sighed

"Maybe I'll burn them." Stefan added

"Why don't you get Elena to burn the whole house?"

They looked around to see Caroline standing with her arms folded.

"Who's idea was this?" Stefan asked her

"Elena's obviously." Caroline said looking pissed "She's a mess. I guess that's what happens when you get her to flip the switch…"

Damon rolled his eyes "Where is she? Is she okay?"

"Through there." Caroline pointed "and no, she's not okay, she's being a complete bitch."

"What do you mean?" Stefan said

"She invited the whole school and when me and Bonnie told her to think about scaling it down she told us to get out. She's in there doing shots and dancing on top of the table and ugh- I don't even want to know what else."

Damon walked off and went to where Caroline had pointed. He hoped Elena wasn't _with_ anyone. That would kill him. Since he invoked the sire bond and told her to switch off her humanity she hadn't mentioned their relationship once and he didn't want to ask in case she told him get lost.

He found her dancing in front of the fire; she was swigging from a bottle of his bourbon. The bourbon Ric had given him for his birthday last year. He vowed to save the last of it when Ric had died, it was kind of like a keep sake and here was Elena pouring it down her throat without even tasting it, spilling it, letting it drip from the side of her mouth onto her dress. He couldn't watch it. He walked over.

"Hey!" Elena said excitedly even though it didn't show in her eyes

"Give me that." Damon said reaching for it.

"Are you pooping on my party, Damon?" Elena giggled as she quickly moved the bottle from his reach.

"No, party on by all means, just- give me the bourbon." Damon said seriously grabbing for it.

"Whoops!" Elena laughed as she flung her arm away from him and the bottle slipped and smashed onto the wooden floor.

A dull blow ached in his middle as he looked at the smashed glass

"You idiot." Damon said in a low voice before he walked off

"Oh come on!" Elena yelled over the music, people looked around at her "There are plenty of drinks to go around, Damon. Don't be such a-"

"- a what?" Damon said rounding on her "A what, Elena?"

"It's just bourbon." She shrugged

"It was a present. From Alaric." He said to her, hoping she'd understand

"Oh." Elena said and Damon though he saw something flicker behind her dull eyes. "Sorry."

"I'll see you later." Damon said before he walked off.

"Maybe we should call it a night?" Bonnie suggested from the sofa

"What is wrong with you people?" Elena said throwing her hands in the air

"Maybe we're bored of the new Elena." Caroline said suddenly appearing right in front of Elena..

Damon stopped in the door way as Elena tensed herself up.

"Alright. Everyone out!" Stefan yelled.

Elena cursed as the party goers began filing out.

"Have any one you ever heard of fun before?" She said as the last person left

"Elena, you are being unreasonable." Bonnie said "We just want to help you and you're throwing it back in our faces."

"Yeah." Caroline added "and you're being a complete bitch too. I'll just say it because no one else seems willing to do it and I really think it needs to be said."

Elena paused for a second and then burst into laughter. "You have got to be kidding me." She mumbled "I need another drink."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Elena." Bonnie said

"How about you shut the hell up?" Elena said in a malicious laugh

"Hey!" Stefan and Caroline both said loudly

"You can all go to hell!" Elena said pushing Caroline away from her

"You did _not_ just push me!" Caroline yelled

"I think you'll find I did." Elena replied

Caroline slammed Elena back into the nearest wall. "I'm going to refrain from kicking your ass because you've just lost Jeremy and you're going through stuff but if you don't stop being a complete ass soon no one will want to help you anymore and then you really will be all alone."

Elena smacked Caroline in the face with all her might. Everyone froze as Elena squared up and then fell to the floor screaming in pain and clutching her head.

"Bonnie!" Elena shuddered "Stop…it…."

Bonnie stopped giving Elena an aneurysm, leaving her panting on the floor

"Stefan take Bonnie and Caroline home." Damon said "I need to talk to Elena alone."

Stefan nodded and they left them alone.

Elena got to her feet.

"I'm going to bed." Elena said pushing past him

"We need to talk." Damon said

"No, we don't." Elena said, "Lighten up Damon, I used to think you were fun."

Damon watched her walk away and then began picking up the smashed glass from the floor. He looked around; the house was in such a mess, it would have to wait for morning. He was in no mood for a clear up.

Setting the glass on the closest table Damon decided he was going straight to bed. He flicked off the lights as he went to his room.

Upon entering his bedroom he found Elena lounging casually on his bed in her underwear.

"What are you doing in here?" He said

"What do you think?" Elena said with a smile, she traced her finger across the duvet

"I think you have your own bedroom here, remember? It's what you wanted" Damon reminded her

"I know I do but I want to stay here with you." She said innocently, the strap on her bra falling off her shoulder.

Damon tried not to groan, she looked so sexy

"If I thought that was what you really wanted…" Damon replied

Elena sat up and then climbed off the bed "I do want it. I want you right now."

"Right now." Damon said hollowly

"Don't be like that." She said almost pouting "It's just a bit of fun."

Damon swallowed.

"Stefan keeps going on about making me feel something; well I'm feeling something now, right?"

Damon weighed up his options. She kind of had a point.

Before he had a chance to think of an argument she was kissing him and he couldn't help but kiss her back, he'd been aching for her for weeks, His hands running up her thighs and over her ass.

Elena moaned into his mouth, her hands tightening in his hair.

Damon unhooked her bra at the back and she dropped her arms to let it fall to the floor. Elena unbuckled his belt and in a flash had his bottom half naked. Damon pulled his shirt off and Elena wiggled out of her panties.

She moved back to him, wrapping one arm around his head she began kissing him passionately while her other hand began getting him off.

Damon groaned at her actions, his hands gripping at her waist until Elena dropped to her knees and took him in her mouth then they grabbed her hair, holding on while she bobbed in and out. Sucking and licking and pumping his weeping cock.

He was losing his mind, he couldn't believe this was his Elena, starting fights with her friends and being aggressive, but he would take her in any form happy, sad, lost, because that's what you do when you love someone as much as he loved her. And right now she was blowing his mind…

"Elena…Ugh!...Elena, you gotta stop…ughh…" Elena sucked him harder and faster

"I'm gonna cum." Damon said urgently

Elena looked up at him with her big doe eyes as she took him deeper, a wicked gleam in her eyes

"Fuck!" Damon emptied himself in her mouth and Elena reaped her reward happily.

Elena pulled back and wiped her mouth. Damon was panting

"You're evil…" he said trying to slow his breathing

Elena giggled as she got to her feet. Damon paused.

"Are you laughing at me?" he said pulling her flush against him

"Maybe." Elena said with a huge grin.

This was the first time he'd seen her eyes sparkle since she switched off her humanity; he would do anything to keep her happy.

Damon kissed her fiercely, grinding their hips together; letting Elena he was ready for her again.

"Get on the bed." He commanded before he lifted her and tossed her through the air. Elena squealed as she landed in the middle of his luxurious mattress, she raised herself onto her elbows as Damon slipped onto the bed and moved his head between her legs.

She mewled and moaned as he worked, her hands scrunching the sheets desperately as she tumbled into a pleasure oblivion.

When she stopped shaking Damon kissed his way up her body, dipping his tongue into her belly button and making her buck off the bed.

"Anxious?" Damon teased

"Come here." She smiled, gripping his underarms and pulling him up to her mouth. He kissed her gently as she wrapped her legs around his waist and he entered her.

Damon began rocking his hips and Elena found a rhythm with him, eventually he rolled them giving her control. They worked best like this, as equals, and she rode him for all her worth. Eventually Elena rolled them back and as Damon sped his thrusts she came calling out wildly and sending him chasing her orgasm as he spilled inside her.

They stayed in position for a while as they came down, Elena was still holding onto him tightly and Damon was unwilling to move and spoil the moment. Eventually they heard movement downstairs and knew Stefan was home, for how long Damon didn't know. He felt uneasy and then rolled off Elena onto his side off the bed.

"Do you want to stay?" Damon asked quietly when he saw she had her eyes closed

Elena's eyes fluttered open and she looked at him

"Maybe just a little while longer." She said

Damon nodded, not wanting to question her. If she was feeling good or happy he didn't want to ruin it.

He pulled one of the sheets off the floor that had been thrown aside in a moment of passion and threw it over them.

"Goodnight." Elena said quietly and then she rolled closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

**A/N What do you think? I hope Elena doesn't completely forget about her feeling for Damon on the show! **** hahaha Dr. B xx**


End file.
